Enfermizo Sentimiento
by Reira26
Summary: Ella ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde que eran unos niños. Ellos nunca se consideraron hermanos o amigos, no, claro que no, su relación iba más allá de eso. Aun así, ella tenía la esperanza, un pequeño egoísmo, de que, algún día, él la viera como una mujer. Pero eso ya no era posible... Ella estaba muerta. [Leve Insinuación yaoi]


Hola muchachos. Desde hace mil años quiero publicar algo, pero... Me debatía entre no tener tiempo y no querer hacerlo(¿Entonces... ¡¿Cómo así qué querías publicar algo?!) No sé, muchas cosas. Al punto de que no tengo palabras para este espacio en el que me encanta escribir tonterías.

Aclaraciones: Esto es viejo y malo, tendrá mil y un errores, pero ya no me importa (?) Muerte de un personaje principal. Leves alusiones al "querido" yaoi. No sé... hay algo que me gusta de esta historia, y algo que detesto profundamente de ella. ¿Qué es eso? No tengo la más puta idea .-. Espero les guste y recuerden comentar.

* * *

**Enfermizo Sentimiento**

Ya lo sabía. Lo descubrió tiempo atrás, cuando eran aún unos niños. Sin embargo, no había querido aceptarlo. Ella estaba consciente de sus propios sentimientos, pero, por supuesto, gracias a su orgullo y terquedad, no los admitiría. Le molestaba la situación, pero no podía hacer nada para cambiarla. En realidad si podría hacerlo, con mucho esfuerzo y algo de sinceridad, pero siendo como es, nada cambiaría. Ni para ella, ni para Kano, ni para Seto. Simplemente las cosas seguirían igual.

Aun así, ella no era la única que debía cambiar. Kano tenía que dejar de ser un mentiroso, Seto debía dejar de guardarse sus sentimientos y ella simplemente debía ser más honesta. No había nada difícil en ello, pero ya eran costumbres, y de las malas, de aquellas que perjudican a la persona. Solo debía ponerse de pie y buscar al rubio, para espetarle en la cara que lo quería, y no como un hermano o un amigo. Pero a cambio de eso prefería estar sola, en un oscuro rincón. Aun cuando los odiaba a ambos; a la soledad y a la oscuridad. ¿Pero qué más podía hacer? Era mejor hundirse que quedarse en la superficie solo para sufrir.

Normalmente se auto controlaba, y muy bien, debía decir. Pero ya no lo aguantaba, la situación se le hacía insoportable. Esa base secreta, que crearon para vivir juntos y pasarla bien, se había convertido en la clase de lugar al que no deseas volver; como una cárcel o una jaula. Sí, esa última le quedaba bien. En tal caso, ellos serían unos pajarillos, que no conocen nada acerca del otro pero que conviven juntos solo porque así lo dictan las reglas. Eran controlados por alguien superior, que controlaba sus salidas y normalmente los mantenía presos. Ese ente superior se llamaba amor.

Era un ser temible, sucio y a la vez bello, que una vez te atrapaba no te dejaba salir. El que él se infiltrara en tu cabeza era simplemente enfermizo y los sentimientos y reacciones que causaba por todo el cuerpo eran aun más detestables. Las tontas mariposas revoloteantes, la opresión del pecho, el corazón galopante, el calor en las mejillas. Odiosas sensaciones ¿Cierto? Pero ahí no acababa, solo era el comienzo. Los celos, la frustración, la desesperación, la incertidumbre, la ira, el miedo… era la otra cara del amor, su verdadera y repugnante forma. Muchas veces solo te convertía en un muñeco dependiente que no puede hacer nada sino es controlado por un tercero. Eso era, a su parecer, lo más horrible y espeluznante.

Lo odiaba, se podía decir. Toda su vida lo había aborrecido y se había encerrado en su propia jaula para que él no la convirtiera en su rehén. Sin embargo cayó en su trampa y, aun sabiendo que lo era, la siguió y la activó conscientemente. Se dejó engañar de unas palabras seductoras y de unas efímeras caricias, creyendo que eso era el llamado amor. Fue una tonta al creer que tenían una relación e, incluso después de descubrir la verdad, siguió siendo la marioneta de su juego, hundiéndose más en ese enfermizo sentimiento, apretando más las cadenas que la amarraban a esa temible jaula de romance.

La cabeza le daba vueltas. El amor que ella sentía por el chico era enorme y totalmente puro, casi transparente. Quería dárselo y que él lo aceptara con su forma genuina, pero no, no era posible; siempre que se lo ofrecía el lo tomaba y lo manchaba de su amor enfermizo y lujurioso, que le demostraba solo en forma de sexo y deseos carnales. En su relación no había lugar para palabras bonitas o gestos como tomarse de las manos cariñosamente o sonreírse simplemente porque están juntos. Eso para ella no existía, él no se lo daría. Era simplemente su muñeca.

Salió de la habitación. Nadie se dio cuenta, en primer lugar porque usaba su poder, y en segundo, porque eran ellos dos. Eran una pareja unida y sólida, que se demostraban un amor puro y casto como el que ella no tenía. La enfermaba, realmente la ponía mal. Tuvo una punzada en el pecho; eran los celos, los cuales, últimamente, se habían vuelto en su única e inseparable compañía. Verlos tan acaramelados sacaba lo peor de su ser y la hacían tener ideas extrañas. Miró su muñeca izquierda, vendada con fuerza. Esa había sido la última idea que había tenido. Cuando los vio besándose, allí en medio de la sala, como si el mundo les perteneciera y ese ser llamado amor no fuera nada más sino su perrito faldero.

Aun recordaba como su piel se abría al tiempo que pasaba la cuchilla haciendo presión. Luego la sangre salió a borbotones, sin detenerse y sin hacerla reaccionar. Simplemente se había quedado allí, mirando el pequeño charco de sangre que formaba con el correr de los segundos. No se inmutó, no apretó los ojos del dolor, no creyó que estaba loca ni un solo segundo. Cuando Momo llegó ella ya estaba en el piso, semi-inconsciente. No veía bien, no oía bien; pero supo que el rubio estaba sonriendo al verla en ese estado. Lo disfrutaba, le gustaba verla en ese estado triste y deplorable, totalmente desprotegida, como un recién nacido sin su madre. Le encantaba verla sufrir y le daba más gusto que la causa de su casi locura fuera él. Simplemente lo hacía sentirse grande y poderoso.

Volvió la vista a la pareja, que ya disfrutaban de caricias más fuertes. Él estaba con Seto porque lo amaba de verdad. Podía parecer una situación irrealista, pero Kano y Seto eran una pareja estable y amorosa. Nadie lo sabía, solo ella. Repetía, lo había descubierto desde que eran unos niños. Ellos nunca se vieron como simples amigos o hermanos, no, por supuesto que no, su relación siempre fue algo más. Sin embargo nunca lo quiso aceptar. Tenía una pequeña esperanza, un pequeño egoísmo; de que algún día, tal vez, Kano llegara a verla a ella como una mujer. Y lo había hecho, de alguna manera u otra, pero no de la forma en que ella quería. No, se había convertido en su compañera de sexo, solo eso, nada de sentimientos involucrados.

Probablemente los tres estaban conscientes de lo que ocurría. Por tanto, sus lazos se rompieron, no volvieron a ser los mismos. Comenzaron a ignorarse, no se hablaban, cada uno iba por su lado. Hasta que ellos se convirtieron en una pareja y ella en una mujer loca de amor. El tiempo no los curó, solo empeoró las cosas. Ella llevaba algo en la mano, algo que no la lastimaría, por el contrario, la aliviaría por toda la eternidad. Se sentó de espaldas al sofá que ambos chicos ocupaban. Sus miradas la siguieron, ya conscientes de su presencia, sin embargo se decidieron ignorarla. Ella ya no era nadie, ya había desaparecido totalmente, como temió por mucho tiempo.

Se sentó en el piso. Ya nada tenía sentido, la vida se había acabado. Deseaba ver a sus amigos una vez más, deseaba ver a su hermana mayor una vez más, quería hablar con Seto una vez más, quería acostarse con Kano una vez más. Pero ya no lo haría, no tenía la paciencia para esperarlo. Tomó aire y sin ningún arrepentimiento clavó la navaja en su pecho, reprimiendo el gemido de dolor. Sintió como su fuerza se iba desvaneciendo y su consciencia la abandonaba. Se había liberado de ese sentimiento enfermizo llamado amor. Ella había muerto para sus amigos hacía mucho tiempo debido a él, ahora había llegado el momento de dejar el mundo totalmente.

— Los odio— Esas fueron sus últimas palabras antes de fallecer a espaldas de ellos.

* * *

Yo solo... Quería matar a Kido (?) No sé... El punto, no me reprochen por esta fumadera llena de errores xD Si les gustó esto, es que tienen algún problema mental (?) Ok no~ yo soy la de los problemas mentales xD Recuerden comentar y... No sé... Adiós (?)

Reira26.


End file.
